List of Programs Broadcast by FamilyNet
Shows Original Shows Live-action * Animated *''Candy Crush Adventures'' *''Hamlet vs. the Evil'' *''Nintendo World'' *''The Johnsons'' *''The World of Rollo'' *''Nerf Heroes Go!'' *''Percy Jackson: The Animated Series'' *''Magnum: Robot Fighter'' *''The Brandon Mysteries'' *''Matchbox Racers'' *''LEGO City: Cops and Crooks'' *''The Rainbow Fairies'' *''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' *''Paranormal Activity: Ghostly Force'' *''Emoji Talk'' *''The Adventures of Xtreme Team'' *''The Archie Comedy Club'' *''Duckie'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Animal Rescue Force'' Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the 1998 and the 2016 series) *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Samurai Jack'' (part of AdultNet) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Chowder'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' (part of AdultNet) *''Peppermint Butler'' (Adventure Time spinoff) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Detective Topps'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Dragasaur'' *''Bill the Unlucky Dog'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''Gumby Clayguy'' (as of August 2017) Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''The New Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Loonatics Reloaded'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Wabbit'' *''The New Looney Tunes Show'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' *''Droopy'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Teen Titans'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Anna and The Space Rangers'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Doggies: Growing Up is Fun'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Adventures of Hero-Man'' *''Warner NX'' Nickelodeon Live-Action *''Drake & Josh'' *''iCarly'' *''Victorious'' *''Sam and Cat'' *''Wedell and Vinnie'' *''The Thundermans'' *''Henry Danger'' *''Evil Academy'' Animated *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''Terrytitans '' *''CatDog'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' (part of AdultNet) *''Rugrats'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Catscratch'' *''Dora the Explorer'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Blue's Clues'' (part of JuniorNet) *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''The Backyardigans'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Bunsen is a Beast!'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (part of AdultNet) *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Modifyers'' Paramount Television Animation * Disney Channel/Disney XD/Disney Junior Live-action *''Girl Meets World'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' Disney Television Animation *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Pucca'' *''DuckTales'' (both the 1987 and the 2017 series) *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''The Good Dinosaur Show'' *''Lilo and Stich: The Series'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' The Hub Network/Discovery Family *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Dan vs.'' *''Pound Puppies'' (2010 series) *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' Universal Television *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Exosquad'' *''Monster Force'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Curious George'' (part of JuniorNet) *''The Land Before Time'' *''Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs'' * Animal Planet *''The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''All Hail King Julien'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness'' *''DreamWorks' Dragons'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Turbo FAST'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''Dinotrux'' *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' *''VeggieTales'' series (part of JuniorNet) *''Noddy'' series (part of JuniorNet) *''Dragon City Chronicles'' *''Felix the Cat Chronicles'' HiT Entertainment *''Thomas and Friends'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Barney and Friends'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Bob the Builder'' (part of JuniorNet) *''The Wiggles'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (part of JuniorNet) *''ToddWorld'' (part of JuniorNet) Sony Pictures Television *''The Smurfs'' (both the 1981 and the 2016 series) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: Ecto Force'' *''Jumanji: The Series'' *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Dragon Tales'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' *''Max Steel'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Harold and the Purple Crayon'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' 20th Century Fox Television *''Doctor Dolittle'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Little Shop'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Ice Age: The Adventures with The Herd'' *''Fabian Fox'' DHX Media * Nelvana * MGM Television * Lucasfilm, Ltd. *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003 TV series) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' Marvel Animation *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Marvel Tails'' The Jim Henson Company *''Fraggle Rock'' *''The Doozers'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series'' *''Jim Henson's The Storyteller'' *''The Ghost of Faffner Hall'' *''Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Dog City'' *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' *''The Secret Life of Toys'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Brats of the Lost Nebula'' *''Farscape'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Dinosaur Train'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Dot'' *''Splash and Bubbles'' Sesame Workshop *''Sesame Street'' (part of JuniorNet) *''The Electric Company'' *''321 Contact'' *''Square One TV'' Muppets Holding Company *''The Muppet Show''/''Muppets Tonight''/''The Jim Henson Show'' *''Muppet Babies'' (part of JuniorNet)/''Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' Other *''64 Zoo Line'' (part of JuniorNet) *''He-Man: Masters of the Universe'' *''She-Ra Princess of Power'' *''Pound Puppies'' (1986 series) *''Kaput and Zosky (both the original and 2018 revival) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show '' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches *''Doki'' (part of JuniorNet) *''ThunderCats'' (both the 1985 and the 2011 series) *''Yoo-Hoo and Friends'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-A-Lot'' (part of JuniorNet) *''LEGO Bionicle: Journey to the One'' *''Voltron'' series *''Sonic Boom'' *''Justin Time'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Ask the StoryBots'' (part of JuniorNet) *''LazyTown'' (part of JuniorNet) *''Sonic X'' *''Pokemon'' *''Winx Club'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''The World of Quest'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Bratz'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights'' Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon